My Second Life
by sunny1233
Summary: My life used to be completely normal, but then one day I died and was reborn into the world of Harry potter. This is a self-insert fic and there are currently no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that I couldn't get out of my head so I decided to make a fanfic. This is the first fanfiction I have written in years and I hope it turns out okay. Also, for some time there probably won't be any pairing.

* * *

I was never someone who believed in reincarnation or heaven. I always imagined that death would feel like nothing. Just blackness, as if I had never existed.

What happened to me probably classifies as reincarnation, but who knows, maybe I am really just imagining the whole thing. I was always a daydreamer, this whole thing could really just be one big dream and maybe someday if I pinch myself hard enough, I'll wake up.

I should probably start from the beginning. I was a high school student. A very average high school student. I had a good family, good grades, and lots of friends. I wasn't popular, but I had friends in all of my classes. I was part of the band clique and made honor roll. I was smart, but lazy. Extremely lazy. I procrastinated on every single thing, I probably still do. My only goal in life was to get into a good college like every other student in my school. Well, my life stayed average until one fateful day, the day I died.

It was a normal day. I woke up early in the morning and went through school. I went to all my classes and couldn't wait to get home, just like any other day. Then the accident happened. I was crossing the street when I got hit by a car. It happened so fast, I don't know if it was my fault or the car's, but that was the moment my first life ended and my second one began.


	2. Chapter 2

How was the first chapter, should I continue this?

* * *

Thankfully, my second birth wasn't traumatizing. I just woke up into my new world, I wasn't actually aware when I was coming out of my mother. I was also aware of the fact that I wasn't the only baby, apparently I had two siblings. The next thing I realized was that my parents were of Indian descent. That was a welcome change from previous life as I had always been interested in Indian culture and what better way is there to learn than actually being an Indian. Not that I had anything against any other culture, it would have been just as amazing to wake up Chinese or African. The final thing I realized was my name, my new name. My name was Priya Patil.

* * *

 **Year One**

At first I didn't realize that I was part of the Harry potter world. Both my first and last name as well as my sister's names were common Indian names. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it didn't take me long to realize that I was in fact part of the wizarding world. The first sign was that the healer were using magic, that almost gave me a heart attack. The second sign was a house-elf named Tia. Apparently she had served the Patils for generations. As soon as my parents brought me home, she started cooing at me and she almost gave me a heart attack. The whole Harry Potter thing didn't really bother me, I had always imagined what it would be like to live in an alternate universe, and now I could finally get to live out my fantasy. Though, it wasn't as easy to pretend to be a baby.

I didn't want to be a super genius. I had to develop at the same rate my sisters were developing. When they began to crawl, I crawled. When they babbled, I babbled, and when they took their first steps, I took mine.

I wasn't a hero, but I did want to make a difference. What was the point of being in a fantasy world if I couldn't be a main character, not that I wanted to take Harry's place or anything like that, but I did want to do whatever I could to make the whole wizarding world a better place by changing the timeline. In my mind, I began forming a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to try to make this chapter longer as the other two were pretty short. Also, I have decided that their dad's name will be Raj Patil and the mom will be Anita Patil.

* * *

 **Year 3**

Most of my plans are centered around the Hogwarts Years. There isn't very much I could do to change the wizarding world until then, so I decided to use all the time until then for my personal advantage. I can now speak Hindi and Gujarati. That's a benefit of being raised with a different cultural background. I should probably learn Latin too, as it might help me with magic. Parvati and Padma can speak both languages too. I was surprised that it's actually pretty normal in bilingual families for toddlers to speak multiple languages. In my previous life I had only known two languages, English and Spanish. I wasn't very good at Spanish either, I only took it because it was a mandatory language in my school. I also managed to start working on music again in this life. As a band student, music was my life and there was no way that I would be living without it in this life. It wasn't that hard to convince my parents to let me start learning.

 **Flashback - One Week ago**

 _"VIOLIN! I want a violin!" I yelled to my dad._

 _He searched in panic for my mom. I had been screaming at him for the past hour._

 _"Anita, Priya won't stop asking for a violin!" my dad cried to my mom as soon as he spotted her._

 _"Priya, take this," my dad said as handed me a foam violin that he had conjured._

 _"NO, I want a REAL violin!" I yelled back at him._

 _"Maybe it's a sign! Maybe we should get her a violin. Oh, now that I think about it, it's a great idea! There are many benefits to playing a violin! We can also sign Parvati and Padma up for classes! Different instruments, maybe? It can be like a little band and different instruments would give them some more individuality! Maybe one of them can learn the piano and the other can learn flute! It will be the perfect trio, piano, violin, and flute!" my mom exclaimed happily._

I was surprised by how quickly my mom latched on to the idea. The very next day she took Padma, Parvati, and I to a music store where she got us instruments and found us teachers.

* * *

 **Year 7**

Padma, Parvati, and I have a private tutor. I assume that this is normal for most pureblood families. Archie Urquart was our teacher. He's in his early twenties and apparently he is Professor McGonagall's nephew. He tutors us in Math, English, History of Magic, Latin, and the basics of magic. I bet Hermione Granger would be very incensed if she ever found out that most purebloods and halfbloods start learning some basic magic before they go to Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic tracks magic, but in areas with multiple wizards, they can't really differentiate between who is actually doing the magic. The tracker is mainly to keep an eye on people doing magic in the muggle world so that nobody breaks the Statue of my true age has gotten easier as time goes by. I have learnt how to blend in.

Our music has been significantly improving. Sometimes I show off a little and this in turn prompts my sisters to learn more as they try to compete with me. We had performed together a few times when people came over to our house to visit. One visit, our sixth birthday party, our mom had invited a lot of people around our age. The Patils are a neutral family that stayed out of the last war so I wasn't too surprised when Blaise Zabini and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass showed up as their families were neutral too. Though, I was surprised when Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy showed up as their families were known for being dark. The Abotts, Weasleys, Lovegoods, Bones, and Longbottoms also showed up.

Draco was a brat so I left him alone. He and Ron were fighting about something. Parvati played dolls with Hannah and Susan and they dragged Neville along with them. Padma played with Daphne and Luna, Astoria stayed with her mom, and that left me to hang out with Theodore and Blaise. They were shy and they both just seemed like they didn't usually meet other kids often. This also seemed to be a trend for a lot of pureblood as Parvati, Padma, and I didn't really have many playdates at all. I could be wrong though, it might just be my family. Eventually Blaise and Theodore opened up and we went outside and found a ball to play with.

* * *

 **Name Meanings in Hindi or Sanskrit:**

 **Anita-** Grace, Politeness

 **Raj-** King

 **Priya** \- Beloved

 **Parvati** \- means the daughter of the mountain, it is also the name of the Hindu goddess of love and devotion

 **Padma** \- Lotus


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 11**

* * *

We finally got our Hogwart's letters. My plans to change the world could finally begin to take shape. I had put a lot of thought into it and still haven't decided what house I wanted to be in. Although, I know I don't want to be in Hufflepuff. In Gryffindor, I could become friends with Harry Potter. In Ravenclaw, I would be able to make connections with everybody and wouldn't be judged too much for my house. In Slytherin, I could possibly change the paths may of them would take in the future.

"Priya, promise me you'll write? Write to me every day," my mom told me as she hugged me at the station.

"Mom, not every day! Maybe once a week!" I told her.

"Yeah, every day is way too much mom!" Parvati chimed in.

"Bye mom and dad!" Parma called to them as she dragged Parvati and I onto the train and began searching for an empty compartment.

"Here!" she pointed out to us as she stuffed us into the compartment.

* * *

The castle looked amazing. It was just so magical and beautiful in the night. The lights from the castle illuminated the night. In my boat was Parvati, Padma, and Lavender Brown, who we just met a few minutes ago. We all stared in awe at the sight of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for us when we entered the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," she told us.

Nearby I could see Draco Malfoy offering Harry his friendship.

"Come along now," the Professor called back to us as she escorted us into the hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." he told us.

A few kids looked pale faced at the mention of death, and some started laughing thinking that Dumbledore was just joking.

I had always felt that he had purposely put the stone in the school to lure Voldemort. If he wanted people to stay out, he should have put wards or something that would keep most people out. If a first year could get through all the defenses, then what was the point of even having the defenses?

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall told us as she held up a hat.

After some time it was finally my turn.

"Patil, Priya," she called.

I walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head.

"Hmm... you are different. Not at all a normal first year. I can see that you want to make a difference, make sure not to change it for worse. Plenty of courage you have to go through with your plan, not a bad mind, either. You have a thirst to prove yourself and you want to be great. Very ambitious. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! Well,..better be...SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I might post again this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner, I had a lot of finals. Also, thank you shugokage for writing a review. :)

This chapter has stuff copied from pottermore and the book.

* * *

Soon after getting sorted, it was Harry's turn. He of course was sorted into Gryffindor and the Weasley Twins stood up and started yelling, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

I jumped in shock as the food magically appeared on the table in front of me. Draco, who sat across from me, smirked at me and then began eating. We ate mostly in silence except for Pansy Parkinson, who was chattering away with Tracey Davis about the latest fashions in the wizarding world.

"Dragon hide skirts are just a fad, it will be out of fashion very soon," Pansy was telling Tracey.

"Are you kidding me? They are totally in style right now. I happen to own one myself," Tracey cried back to Pansy.

"No wonder you always look like a muggle, you have no sense of style whatsoever!" Pansy said a she turned her nose up at Tracey.

Thankfully, before they began actually fighting with each other, Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. Most of the Slytherins didn't sing at all. Next to me, Theodore was singing the song in a very monotone voice. It seemed as if his voice was putting his face to sleep.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The prefects then escorted us to the Slytherin common room. It looked a lot cozier then I had expected it to be. There were fluffy looking green armchairs surrounding a a well-lit fireplace.

The female prefect, Gemma Farley, stood in the center of the room. She looked at us and then began speaking.

"Congratulations on making it to Slytherin, I'm Prefect Gemma Farley. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver. Our common room is underground. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget. Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Yes, we have produced dark wizards, but we're not all dark wizards. Did you know that Merlin was a Slytherin? Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth? We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. Don't let others bother you. Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them. A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. And now, you may go up to your dormitories."


	6. Chapter 6

I never really thought that I would ever feel bad for Slytherins. Slytherins had always seemed like the bad guys.

Some people in my new house are very hard to get along with, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy for example. They went out of their way to make others feel bad, but it still wasn't completely their fault. Almost everyone discriminated against the Slytherins. Gryffindors openly threw insults and Hufflepuffs acted like we were all scary monsters. Ravenclaw discriminated against us the least, I think they respected our ambition.

I didn't get to see my sisters until later in the week during our classes. Thankfully, they weren't angry with me for getting sorted into Slytherin. I'm really happy that I was born a Patil, I got to experience the wizarding world from a neutral point of view.

We got our class schedules during breakfast.

I have astronomy every Wednesday at midnight and there we learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week I go out to the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology, and we had History of Magic where people were falling asleep on even the first day of class. My favorite class so far is Charms. With charms, you can do anything. Unlock doors, breathe underwater...you can even make people happy by using a cheering charm. If I was a wizard in my previous life I could have used charms do do all my chores.

Transfiguration class was exciting.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match to turn into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Only Hermione Granger had succeeded. I ended up with a silver matchstick.

I kept my expectations very low for Defense Against the Dark Arts knowing that it was Quirrelmort who was teaching, and the class failed to meet even my expectations. We couldn't understand a single word he said because of the stuttering and the fact that he seemed scared of his own shadow.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was pretty near our common room. Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle quietly laughed, Daphne elbowed Draco and he stopped. Snape finished calling our names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't  
as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Draco was smirking, probably because he knew that he wouldn't even have to try to pass the class.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. By now, every single Slytherin was smirking. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. She looked extremely desperate. I get that she is smart, but she was starting to seem a little obnoxious.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Snape put us all into pairs and told us to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. I worked with Parvati despite Draco's snide comments about working with a Gryffindor.

Professor Snape was just telling everyone to look at the way Draco had made his potion when green smoke began to fill the air. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. We all stood up on our seats to avoid being covered with the potion. Neville wasn't so lucky.

"Idiot boy!" yelled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville cried as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Neville was sent to the Hospital Wing. On the way out some of the Gryffindors, especially Ron Weasley, glared at us as if it was our fault that Snape was being unfair.

I have mixed feelings about Snape. Even though he is our side and he did turn out to be good in the end, he is a horrible teacher who doesn't know how to talk to students properly. He is just making people hate Slytherin more.


	7. Chapter 7

Between classes, there was one constant thought on my mind, and that was Sirius Black. I was trying to think of ways to get him out of Azkaban sooner. I could possibly reveal Pettigrew's secret by capturing him and publicly using the animagus reversal spell, but that would raise a lot of questions. Like, how I knew that Pettigrew was an animagus. I could borrow the map from Fred and George and point out the fact that it says Pettigrew on it, but I'd have to steal the map and an adult would probably permanently take it away. In the original timeline, Sirius sees a picture of Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet and then escapes. Maybe I could jump start the whole chain of events by sending Sirius Black a picture of Peter Pettigrew. Is that even possible, are prisoners allowed to receive mail? It can't hurt to try.

To put my plan into action I needed a camera. I could mail my mom asking for one. Taking out a piece of parchment I began writing.

 _Mom,_

 _I miss you so much all ready and it's only the first week of school! It's so exciting here, all the ghosts and magic. I was wondering if you could send me a camera so that I could take pictures of everything. I want to make a scrapbook of my time at Hogwarts._

 _I love you mom, and tell dad I love him too!_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Priya_

I attached the letter to a school owl and off it flew towards my home, and now the second part of the plan, capturing Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

I put my plan into action during dinner. Telling Daphne and Pansy that I wasn't feeling well, I left early.

Earlier that day I had gone to the kitchens and had told a house elf that my sister's Gryffindor robes had gotten misplaced and asked whether they had any extras. Eager to please, they handed me a set of robes.

During diner, I went to my room and pulled the curtains closed around my bed, knowing that no one would open them. Then, I went to the room of requirement and changed into the Gryffindor robes leaving the Slytherin robes behind. I also went to the room of hidden things and found a small cage to keep Pettigrew in.

I had never before been more thankful that I was a triplet and that I was almost completely identical to both of them.

Quickly exiting the room, I headed up to the seventh floor where I knew the Gryffindor common room would be. I snuck inside with a group of Gryffindors returning from dinner. I went up to the 1st year girls' room and hid in my sisters closet. I felt like a spy.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, I snuck into the 1st year boys' room. It's stupid how boys can't enter a girls room, but girls can enter a boys room. I quickly found Ron's bed and Scabbers who was in a deep sleep right next to Ron. I quietly grabbed it, careful not disturb anything, and I put it in the cage. Quickly exiting the common room, I took Scabbers and went back inside the room of requirement where I changed back into my Slytherin robes. I then went back to my own bed, putting Scabbers in my wardrobe.

The next morning I received the camera in the mail and I took a picture of Scabbers right next to a Gryffindor tie, so that Sirius would know where to go, before setting him free. I then attached the picture to an owl and told it to take the picture to Sirius Black.

Now that I think about it, I probably could have just asked Ron if I could take a picture if his rat, but then again, I was a Slytherin and that would have been extremely weird.

Now there was nothing left for me to do except to wait and see what happens.

* * *

A/N: I had so much free time these last two days, I'll probably be going back to updating once a week soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I checked the Daily Prophet during breakfast, no news of any Azcaban breakouts. Sirius either hadn't gotten my letter or he hadn't made plans to breakout yet. I can wait longer before trying to make another plan to break him out of prison. The only real news was the Gringotts break-in. I'm not really sure if I want to interfere with the stone, but I should probably start making plans to deal with the horcruxes. All the first year students were excitedly chattering away as today we have our first flying class. Parvati, Padma, and I had flown at home, but if wasn't something we'd do competitively. I didn't suck, I was just okay at using it.

Draco certainly did talk about flying a lot.

"It's not fair how first years can't have their own brooms! Father agrees with me, it's probably so that useless people like Longbottom don't end up on the team, although he'd probably be an improvement since Gryffindor sucks so bad," Malfoy was telling us.

"Are you good at flying?" Theodore asked him.

"Good? I'm amazing. Once I flew so far I ended up near muggles. There was this huge ugly flying muggle machine, a heli something." he continued.

"A helicopter?" I asked.

"Probably, anyways, I flew so well that I was able to escape without anyone seeing. I bet if Weasley flew he'd end up breaking the statue of secrecy. Blood traitors like him shouldn't be allowed to have brooms."

A beautiful eagle owl came, quieting Draco, and dropped a box of sweets in front of Draco. They were from his mother. He looked gloatingly towards Harry, who stared at him from across the hall.

Later, when passing the Gryffindor table, Draco snatched a Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were about to start a fight when Professor McGonagall turned up.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he walked with the rest of us Slytherins out of the hall.

* * *

At three that afternoon, we got to the grounds for our first flying lesson. There were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. The Gryffindors came a little bit later, hurrying down the castle steps. Then our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She was a stern athletic looking woman with grey hair and yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she yelled.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

We each stood by a broom. I looked down at mine. It was clearly old, the wood looked worn out and the twigs were a mess.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" we all shouted.

My broom jumped into my hand, so did Parvati's, Draco's, Harry's, and a few others. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Draco was angry when she told him that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your boom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to slide off the end."

I remember my friend from my past life saying "That's what she said" when she saw this scene in the movie..

This whole waking up in another world thing would have been so much more fun if I hadn't gotten younger. No one would be old enough to get my jokes, I probably wouldn't date anyone because it would be weird, and my 'friends' are more like kids I'm babysitting.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Neville, very jumpy, pushed off too soon.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was just going higher and higher. Madame Hooch should have tried to at least slow down the broom with her wand. Discretely pulling my wand out, I waved it at Neville and called out Arresto Momentum. It worked and Neville slowed down and got low enough for Madam Hooch to pull him off his broom. Harry noticed my wand and smiled gratefully up at me.

Madam Hooch was looking over the broom, her face as white as Neville's who looked like he was about to faint.

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this broom inside and get another one, you leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch', come with me Longbottom we'll get some calming drought from Madam Pomfrey."

As soon as they left Draco started laughing. He was a big jerk, even for an eleven year old.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Then Pansy joined in too.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati, you too Priya! Also, what was that spell you used?."

"Look!" said Draco, drawing the attention away from me.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

Neville had dropped it on the floor while flying earlier.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

By now, everyone was watching.

Draco grinned at him. "Hmm, no, how about I put it- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Draco had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He was actually able to fly well.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. He looked amazing in the sky, as if he was born to fly. It looked completely effortless. He turned his broomstick towards Draco. Draco looked shocked.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

Draco sneered back, but he didn't look very confident in himself.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Draco shouted as he threw the remembrall.

Harry went down in a very steep dive. Even knowing the outcome, I felt scared just watching him.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall ran towards us.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously,

"- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

As she took him away, Malfoy looked gleeful, Hermione looked angry, and most of the others looked worried. I went to my sister's side and comforted her.

"Don't worry Parv, he didn't get hurt and the only reason he did it was to help Neville. He won't get in trouble for that, and anyways Draco started it."

Parvati looked a little shocked at me for blaming my housemate, but she visibly relaxed.

It's funny how even though I changed things, the outcome ended up being the same. That probably won't stay true for long because of the butterfly effect. By just existing, I probably already changed a lot of things.


	9. Chapter 9

It's hard to see the differences between my new family before and after I showed up, the Patils were never the main characters. Even so, I could still see some differences. Growing up in this life, I wasn't able to hide all my extra knowledge, although I hid it well. Parvati and Padma grew up challenging themselves to learn more to try to catch up with me. I only just realized this difference as I watched Parvati chat with Hermione from across the Great Hall. In this life it seemed that instead of Parvati being a duo with Lavender, it was Parvati and Hermione and sometimes Lavender. I noticed that Lavender mostly hung out with Seamus and Dean and girls from Hufflepuff. This might also affect the Golden trio in the future.

Right now, the only people I consider my friends are Theodore and Blaise. They were both quiet and smart and I fit in with them perfectly as I never was one to talk a lot. I knew them both before Hogwarts, they both came to my sixth birthday.

Theodore had big brown eyes and brown hair, he was skinny and half a foot taller than me.

Blaise on the other hand looked more exotic. He had high cheekbones and slanting eyes, I can tell that in the future he'd be as beautiful as his mother. His mother was widely known as a beautiful witch who married wizards only for them to die in mysterious circumstances, leaving all their money with her.

* * *

Apparently the differences between this timeline and the canon timeline are bigger than I thought they were.

Like the canon world Ron did insult Hermione during charms.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, moving his arm around.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione told him. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione performed the spell perfectly.

At the end of class Ron was still angry with her.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they exited the classroom, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Hermione pushed past them in tears, but this time Parvati followed her.

By the time of the feast, Parvati and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall. Hermione looked calm and normal and Parvati kept glaring at Ron.

* * *

Professor Quirrell came running into the hall.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then fainted.

Everyone started yelling.

"Prefects," Dumbledore called out, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Our dormitories are in the dungeons!" I yelled over the noise.

"Slytherins, stay here!" he corrected.

Everyone except us Slytherins, Madam Pompfrey, and Quirrel exited the hall.

"Even Dumbledore doesn't care about us Slytherins and he's our headmaster!" someone exclaimed.

"It was probably just a mistake." a fifth year replied.

"But he's the headmaster, he should have known better!"

We waited for about thirty minutes before we were sent to bed.

Later that night as I lay in bed I wondered how today effected the Golden Trio. The troll incident was what really included Hermione in the trio. Since she wasn't currently friends with Ron, would they still be able to save the Sorcerer's Stone? Maybe I should help with that. I could show Theo and Blaise the trapdoor?

These thoughts stayed on my mind until a week later when I took a look at the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black had escaped.

* * *

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, has just broken out of prison_ _, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

 _"We will do all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this_ _morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

 _Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for_ _informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

 _"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger_ _to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will_ _not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he_ _did?"_

 _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles_ _use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve_ _years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update and the short chapter, I was gone for vacation. I probably won't update next week either. I'm considering rewriting the whole thing because right now it's too much like the books and I want it to be different.


End file.
